1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a quick lock connector assembly that has a female connector and a male connector. The female connector is capable of additionally locking the male connector to prevent inadvertent separation of the female connector from the male connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Board-to-board connectors are common components employed in electronic devices and are used to connect mother boards and expansion boards so that the motherboards can acquire additional functions and facilitate maintenance and replacement of the expansion boards.
Conventional board-to-board connectors are set into pairs such as a male connector and a female connector matching the male connector. The male and female connectors are mounted respectively on different printed circuit boards (PCBs) and are detachably engaged with each other.
However, after repetitive plugs and pulls of the male and female connectors, material fatigue and deformation happen to cause engagement of the male and female connectors to be loosened and weakened. The male connector easily separates from the female connector. Furthermore, no locking mechanism is implemented between the male and female connectors so that inadvertently pulling the motherboard on which the male or female connector is mounted may separate the male and female connectors.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a quick lock connector assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.